Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You
by roguegirl9929
Summary: Ayame and Mine sentences
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Wish I owned it...wish I owned a lot of things...I don't.

1. Complicate

Ayame held out the impossibly hard dress pattern, "I have a feeling that this will be some of your best work, Mine."

2. Bored

Whenever she was bored Mine would sketch pictures of her wedding dress that went with Aya's kimono of the day perfectly.

3. House

The first time Mine spent the night at Aya's house all she could do was blush.

4. Cook

Mine fixed the soup at the stove before bringing it to her boyfriend who was in bed with a bad cold.

5. Glass

Mine loved how Aya would always treat her as if she was made of glass, delicate and beautiful.

6. Cloud

Mine tied the cloud-patterned obi on her tiny white-haired daughter's dress before kissing the top of her head.

7. Spring

Mine would always enjoyed the coming of spring to see Ayame's brightened attitude.

8. Apple

Mine removed the pins Ayame had in his mouth and put them into the cloth apple in her hand, "You're going to swallow one and die."

9. Map

Ayame laid out a map of a new second floor of their shop, complete with a nursery next to the office for the Mabuduchi trio's little ones.

10. Compete

Mine felt like she had been competing for Ayame's attention until the day he hugged her tightly.

11. Loud

Mine gave a loud squeal of delight when Ayame got down on one knee and pulled out a small but beautiful diamond ring.

12. Birthday

For Ayame's birthday Mine simply brought Yuki into the shop, having talked him into spending the day with his older brother.

13. Truth

Ayame rested his head on Mine's shoulder, "The truth is...I feel like I don't really matter...What have I accomplished?"

14. Dessert

Often during dessert Ayame would make them his special tea to assure Mine that-although he couldn't touch her-he did love her.

15. Collection

Mine sighed as Ayame's collection of fabrics fell out of the closet, "Ayame! We need to get rid of some of this fabric...we don't use plaid!"

16. Speak

Ayame took a deep breath and explained exactly why he hadn't been able to touch Mine for years.

17. Alarm

Ayame looked up in alarm as Mine cried out, having pricked her finger while sewing.

18. Hair

Mine stroked Ayame's hair comfortingly as Hatori went into surgery to remove the lung cancer he had from smoking.

19. Note

Mine happily took notes on the kimono Ayame was trying on for size, enjoying how utterly sexy he looked in it.

20. Spin

When Mine really began to sew she was a whirlwind of activity, often making Ayame's head spin with her enthusiasm.

21. Belief

Ayame believed-without a doubt-that Mine was the girl he was going to marry.

22. Stage

Ayame squeezed Mine's hand as their design walked across the stage at the fashion show.

23. Crime

When Ayame walked into the shop he thought it had been robbed until he noticed Mine, hard at work, sewing a new dress for Tohru.

24. Camp

When Mine and Ayame found out about a 'family camping trip' they instantly started work on matching outfits.

25. Hero

Mine gave a small squeak as the spider crawled closer to her just before Ayame killed it with a flourish and helped her up.


	2. Chapter 2

1. Happy

Ayame couldn't have been happier when Mine agreed to become his bride.

2. Cold

Mine rested her head on Aya's shoulder and tugged the blanket around them, "I know you hate cold. This should keep us warm."

3. Colorful

Ayame worked diligently on the colorful kimono in front of him that he was making for his Mine.

4. Sweet

Ayame swept Mine into his arms, "You are just so sweet!"

5. Halloween

Mine and Aya linked hands, beautifully dressed as Snow White and Price Charming.

6. Present

Mine held out Aya's Christmas present with a blush, "I hope you like it."

7. Vacation

Ayame and Mine spread out in the sunlight, enjoying each other's presence and their cruise.

8. Table

Ayame smiled at Mine from across the table before holding out his hand and entwining his fingers with hers.

9. Accident

As Mine slipped Ayame's arms shot out and caught her before she fell.

10. Sleep

Mine slept in Aya's arms, subconsciously rubbing her pregnant stomach in her sleep.

11. Remember

Ayame had their wedding date inscribed on the inside of his wedding ring so he would always remember their anniversary.

12. Once

Mine smiled as Aya read their daughter a bedtime story, beginning with 'Once upon a time...'.

13. Sew

"I love her, Tori-san...more than sewing...more than anything."

14. Excited

Mine had never seen Ayame more excited than the day she told him they were pregnant.

15. Story

The story of how they met was simple really-she walked into his store and basically demanded a job.

16. Smile

Mine's smile always made Ayame's day, no matter how bad it had been.

17. Rain

Mine and Ayame danced in the rain with a laugh and a kiss.

18. Tea

Mine was always honored whenever Ayame made her his special tea.

19. Early

Early on in Mine's pregnancy Ayame would run off whenever she would get a craving for anything.

20. Open

Ayame flipped the sign on the door from 'Opened' to 'Closed' and returned to making out with his fiance.

21. Blue

Mine tied the blue bow into Ayame's hair and kissed him, "You look very handsome."

22. Window

Mine gazed distractedly out the window, happily picturing her soon-to-be wedding to Ayame.

23. Pencil

Ayame watched as Mine tugged the pencil that was holding her hair up out and marked the spot where she needed to hem Tohru's bridesmaid dress.

24. Snake

Mine giggled as Ayame placed the milk snake around her shoulders.

25. Star

Ayame sewed the star-patterned blanket for his new niece and nephews as his pregnant wife worked on their matching, tiny onesies.


	3. Chapter 3

1. Friends

Both Ayame and Mine loved to go clubbing with their friends.

2. Fireworks

As the fireworks exploded behind them Ayame and Mine kissed.

3. Sarcasm

Hatori looked at the pink suit Ayame held up, "Oh yeah. Mine will definitely think that's manly."

4. Sigh

Mine sighed happily as she rested in Ayame's strong arms.

5. Shrug

Ayame shrugged, "I love her…what else matters?"

6. Blanket

Ayame covered her new daughter with a light blanket and caressed her face gently.

7. Persuade

Mine allowed her robe to flash a tiny bit of skin, "Can I persuade you to come to bed?"

8. Fight

It seemed odd but Aya and Mine never once fought.

9. Warn

"I warned you to use a thimble Aya. Let me see."

10. Slowly

Slowly but surely their relationship progressed daily.

11. Trip

"Let's take a trip somewhere Aya…just me and you."

12. Choose

It was hard to choose; should Mine make her own wedding dress or have Aya do it.

13. Take

"She takes me as I am Gure-san. Weird quirks and all. I love her for it."

14. Path

As they walked down the pathj hand in hand Shigure leaned over to Hatori, "I always thought Aya was gay."

15. Follow

Mine smiled as their daughter crawled after her husband, "Miyu is following you."

16. Child

Mine squealed at the picture of little Ayame, "You were the cutest child!"

17. Calm

"Ever since Miyu started preschoolshe's been calmer. Its kinda nice, Aya. Now we can spend more time with each other."

18. Want

Ayame kissed Mine passionately, "I want you to be my wife."

19. Talk

"I love talking to him Kana. I think I might be falling in love with him."

20. Hold

After the curse was broken all Aya wanted to do was hold Mine.

21. Food

Mine dipped the strawberry into chocolate and lowered it into her boyfriend's mouth.

22. Secret

"I think…I think I'm going to tell Mine the secret of the curse Tori-san."

23. Storm

When the really got working together Mine and Ayame were like a storm.

24. Window

Through the window Ayame saw his wife and daughter blow him each a kiss.

25. Comfort

Mine hugged Ayame closer, "Hatori will be fine. I promise."


End file.
